The incidence of backache-related problems is quite frequent and common such that it should be studied as an epidemic and social disease (Knoplich, 2003). Some authors state that backache can result in greater absence at the workplace, thus increasing an expense overload in health systems.
Vertebral algiae are a relevant problem in modern society (Alexandre & Moraes, 2001). Thus, in order to better understand this problem instruments are necessary which provide an overall assessment of the spinal column.
There are many devices for assessing the spinal column, such as x-ray, computerized axial tomography and magnetic resonance. However, few might be considered as non-invasive or as capable of analyzing the spinal column in a standing position. Some of these later devices are: the flexible ruler; “Metrecom Skeletal Analysis System.”
The x-ray is the most commonly used invasive instrument for assessing the spinal column and it is the most employed method when intending to validate other instruments aiming to assess the spinal column (Harlick and al, 2007; Crazy-Giroux et. al, 2006).
The objective of the product intended to protect would have to assess lateral curvatures and deviations in the spinal column, in a standing position. It would have to be a non-invasive instrument that would allow the position of each vertebra to be reproduced, by identifying each spinal crest in the spinal column, from the first cervical vertebra to the first sacral vertebra. So being, we would have a complete and accurate assessment of the entire spinal column.
The existing non-invasive methods assess the curvatures in the spinal column and the movement of some segments in this structure. Some of those instruments, which will be hereinafter described, served as a reference for carrying out the product that we intend to protect.
One of those methods for assessing the curvatures in the spinal column is based on the collection of images through filming. These images will constantly have to be analyzed by means of image software. Lee and Chen (2000) used this methodology to assess the behavior of the lumbar and sacral column while performing some activities.
One of the reference products in the construction of the present instrument was the Flexible Ruler. Harrison et. al (2005), Hinman (2004), Teixeira and Carvalho (2007) are some of many authors that used the Flexible Ruler. It is a non invasive instrument that assesses the curvatures in the spinal column, in a standing position.
The Flexicurve method consists of the following steps: the Flexible Ruler is first positioned in the articulation wherein the assessment is desired to start and it is molded to the spinal column up to the articulation wherein the assessment is desired to end. Subsequently to being removed from the patient's spinal column, the Flexible Ruler is then placed on graph paper, wherein the outline thereof is carried out.
Another non-invasive instrument, which also assesses the curvatures in the spinal column, is the Metrecom Skeletal Analysis System being a non-validated product and which was used by Walsh and Breen (1995). The Metrecom Skeletal Analysis System consists of an electromechanical scanner that, subsequently to contacting each vertebra in the spinal column and transferring such that data to a particular computer software, identifies the previously-mentioned bone structure alignment (Norton, (1993).
The product “Electro-mechanical assembly for measurements of spinal column curvatures” referred to in US2003220590 assesses curvatures in a certain segment of the spinal column. It consists of a backpack and several sensors incorporated in an adjacent section of the patient's spinal column. Those sensors will determine the curvatures in the column in a standing position and under dynamic circumstances.
Another product for assessing curvatures in the spinal column in a standing position is the “Posture analyzer” disclosed in US2002049393. It consists of: a panel wherein a spinal column is drawn presenting curvatures which are considered as those normal for a human being; a part designated “pen” that will determine the position of each vertebra; a base where two feet are drawn.
In the case of this device, the patient will have to place both feet in the defined position which is drawn on the base. The patient will have his/her back facing the panel where a spinal column presenting normal curvature dimensions is drawn. A part designated as “pen” is attached to the panel which is movable in horizontal and vertical directions and which will travel the spinal column in the vertebrae anterior-posterior position, thus defining the curvatures in the spinal column.
The product disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,713 is defined by its author as an instrument that assesses posture. According to its author it assesses lordosis, ciphosis and scoliosis. This device consists of a vertical piece comprising: 15 horizontal pieces that have assessed the anterior-posterior position of the spinal column; a horizontal piece that will be placed at the vertex of the patient's head; two horizontal pieces assessing the shoulder girdle position; two horizontal pieces assessing the pelvic girdle position. The product further consists of a base where two feet are drawn. The patient will have to place both feet on those which are drawn on the base of the product.
All aforesaid instruments have been used as basis for the development and construction of the product that we intended to protect.
After this research we realized that there is no device with the following features.